Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division
|image = |kanji = 吉良と貴船、三番隊の攻防 |romaji = Kira to Kibune, sanbantai no kōbō |episodenumber = 184 |chapters = None |arc = The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode = The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors |nextepisode = Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya |japair = August 20, 2008 |engair = December 19, 2010 |opening = Chu-Bura |ending = Gallop }} Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division is the one-hundred eighty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Makoto Kibune continue their battle. Summary Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi orders Shinigami from his Division to take position in different areas around the Seireitei. They all head to their assigned locations and the other Divisions begin patrolling the area. Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe informs his superior of the Divisions gathering altogether. Meanwhile, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake walks around and meets up with Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. They discuss the decision that Yamamoto has made, with Kyōraku noting the Captain-Commander to be very stubborn. Ukitake starts questioning about the Kasumiōji Clan and Kyōraku points out that despite their noble status, the clan rarely associates themselves with other powerful figures and tends to be a quiet bunch. He then makes a joke about Ichigo Kurosaki and, when Ukitake becomes more serious about the matter, reassures his friend and says that it's best for them to worry about their own Divisions for the time being. Amagai guides Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, and Shū Kannogi around the Seireitei. He receives news from a Hell butterfly which states that Izuru managed to find Rurichiyo Kasumiōji near the Third Division barracks; the news makes it only more obvious that Kibune has some connection to the occurring events. Ichigo states that whatsoever, saving Rurichiyo is their top priority, and Amagai agrees adding that his Division is partially responsible for things anyhow. Amagai suggests that they take another path and explains that the one they were about to head to is currently occupied by Shinigami from another Division. Ichigo says that it's fine, and the Captain tells them to go. In the Eleventh Division barracks, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi asks Captain Kenpachi Zaraki if he's going to cut down Ichigo now that he's labeled a fugitive. She then wonders if he's going to be in trouble since he helped examine Amagai during his captain test, but Zaraki simply states he was forced to by Yamamoto and that he doesn't really care for Amagai. Amagai's team heads to the Third Division barracks where they encounter Kanō, Inose, and Aida.The three Shinigami reveal the information they received about Izuru, causing Ichigo to ask what is going on. Amagai says he'll explain later and that they should follow him for now to the stadium. They obey and the group leave though while running, they see a group of masked people holding an object with them, presumably Rurichiyo. Amagai says that he and Ichigo will chase after the mysterious people, with Rukia and Shū following from behind. He orders his division members to look for and then help Izuru. At the stadium, Izuru and Kibune converse with one another. Kibune reveals that he actually gave the assassins their Bakkōtō causing Izuru to quickly realize that he is actually affiliated with the Kasumiōji Clan. Kibune chuckles at Izuru's assumption and with Shunpo, pops up near Izuru and uses his Zanpakutō to force him back. Aida, Inose and Kanō arrive at the stadium and notice that their trusted Third Seat, Kibune, is also present. They are confused as to why two Shinigami from their Division are fighting each other. Izuru asks where Amagai is and is told that the captain went to search for Rurichiyo with Ichigo, relieving the lieutenant. Izuru reveals that Kibune is actually their true enemy and when the others become shocked, Kibune simply laughs and decides to kill them all with Reppū. He attacks them, but all three take cover away from it. Seeing this, Izuru releases his Shikai and blocks Reppū from going any further with attacking the his underlings. Kibune insists that Izuru's attempts are futile, but notices how much heavier his Reppū has become when he retrieves it. Izuru explains the abilities of Wabisuke and says that Kibune's Zanpakutō is now six times heavier than before. He then asks what the Third Seat's motives are and about his connection with the Kasumiōji. Kibune states that the noble clan hold a tremendous power that he plans to use in order to become the most powerful Shinigami. Suddenly, a surge of energy wavers over Reppū and Kibune manages to have it thrown at Izuru, sending him flying into the stadium tower. Kibune enters the tower and mockingly asks where Izuru is. Izuru, hiding above on the stairway, thinks to himself about how powerful Reppū is and notes how bad the situation is. With his voice echoing inside the building, he admits that the Third Seat is already given much power and asks why he isn't using it for a better cause. This remark angers Kibune who says he sacrificed a lot for his Reppū. He spots Izuru and throws Reppū at him, but Izuru not only dodges it, he heads to a spot near Kibune and attacks him with Kidō. This forces Kibune into revealing his Bakkōtō, which takes hold on the Third Seat's left arm. He attacks Izuru again, succeeding in destroying the building and moving the battle back outside in the arena. Outside, as he struggles getting up, Izuru notes how much stronger Kibune suddenly became. The Third Seat returns outside and feeds his Bakkōtō more of his Reiatsu, telling Izuru exactly what it is and that the Kasumiōji Clan made it. Izuru comments on how similar it is to the assassins' Bakkōtōs, but Kibune objects, saying unlike theirs his Bakkōtō can grow stronger endlessly. Izuru finally asks why Kibune wants such a weapon and is told only because of power, something Kibune claims he always had, but was never given much credit for. Kibune recalls his time as a student in the Shin'ō Academy, saying he was always at the top of his class. Despite so, he was never asked once to join the Gotei 13 whatsoever. He continued training nonetheless and after achieving Shikai, finally was admitted into the military division. However, his fighting method proved difficult for his comrades and eventually, he was sentenced to probation and thus unable to move higher as a seated officer. Eventually, he was able to join the Onmitsukidō in the Patrol Corps and later, gain his Bakkōtō. Kibune gathers more power using the Bakkōtō and states his disgust with Izuru's desire to help others, calling him a weakling who doesn't deserve the rank of a lieutenant. Kibune throws his Zanpakutō at Izuru, who dodges briefly before finally being knocked down. Taking advantage of this, he attempts to deliver the killing blow to Izuru. Quincy Encyclopedia Ryūken Ishida explains the attire of a Quincy. He says that they all maintain the same basic pattern, but there are small differences depending upon the individual Quincy's taste. Ryūken says that the Quincy have a sense of pride for their clothing. With that, Isshin Kurosaki attempts to look at several photos of Ryūken's previous clothes, but before he can, Ryūken fires a Sprenger, impaling the pictures to the wall. Ryūken then says he'd rather not, to which Isshin asks why he's so stuck up.﻿ Characters in order of appearance Fights *Izuru Kira vs. Makoto Kibune Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bakkōtō used: *Unnamed Bakkōtō * Trivia When Izuru explains Wabisuke's power to Kibune, he mentions that Reppu's weight should be six times what it was before. It should really be eight times what it was (three strikes = 2x, then 4x, then 8x). Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes